The 53rd Hunger Games SYOT
by Mogmoon
Summary: *SYOT Open. Please submit!* Rated T just in case. I still need the guys from 2, 5 and 9 and the girl from 11. Then I can start properly. The cornucopia will be a little different. :D
1. Intro and Chapter 1

**A/N- Submit your tribute through PM or Review, preferably both but not necessary. Tribute survival will be decided by reviews. It doesn't have to be your own tribute just say:**

**For(name of tribute and district number) then your review. **

**Please note that it must actually be a review.**

**I am also submitting a tribute but I will not be favouring her as I want to write her death! :D**

**Please submit something along these lines(this is mine):**

**Name: Lillith May**

**Age: 14**

**District: 4**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: curly brown hair, big emerald eyes, light freckles,long legs and fingers,height- 5.6 foot, skin- quit pale**

**P****ersonality: Shy, kind, friendly, good sense of humour, good at lying **

**Token: friendship bracelet from best friend Karie**

**Strenghts: good at knots and has strong lungs, also good at climbing and long distance running**

**Weaknesses: Fears fire, shy, has to build speed can't sprint, **

**Weapon of choice: blow dart**

**Volunteer or Reaped: Reaped**

**Fears: fire, torture, being told she's wrong**

**Tactic: (arena-)Hide and shoot from above only come down for food not go into the cornucopia, (interview-) mysterious, friendly and nice**

**Clothes: Reaping- blue shirt and lighter skirt, Tribute parade flowing blue netting dress with shells, interview shortish blue silk dress with blowing fabric**

**Family/Friends of significance: Younger sister Lori (age 8), Mum- Carrie(42), Dad-Jone(46) Older Brother-Camer(19) BFF-Kari(16)**

**You can put anything else you want too like background, hobbies um... anything really. You must put their reaction to their reaping!**

**By the way I have to write a bit so it's allowed so HA! You can't report my chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1- District 4 day before reaping

Kari swung her wooden staff at the fish, slamming it into some reeds by accident. "No!" she cried, "I missed it again!"

"You know, it's probably a different fish, right?" I asked my best friend, trying to hide my amusement.

"It's not funny!" she protested, stabbing angrily at the gentle waves.

I glanced at her sarcastically. Sighing, she laughed, "Okay, it's a little funny."  
I smiled at her and we burst into fits of giggles.

"So, the reaping tomorrow, what are you wearing?" I asked.

Kari laughed. "Since when have you cared about clothes?" she asked, still laughing.

I sighed, "I don't know. I just felt that last year we looked so scruffy in our stained shirts and ripped skirts."

My best friend nodded and looked down at her legs beneath the shallow sea. She wiggled her tanned toes under the sand, scattering a little crab.

"You do agree don't you?" I asked softly.

She sighed, "I don't know. I mean, this isn't because of Alyssa is it?" she asked.

I could feel my skin burning in the strong sun that haunted district 4 in summer. My blue singlet didn't cover my shoulders and I could see them beginning to turn pink. I tried to cover my shoulders with my hands but I knew really that it wouldn't work. "No." I said frowning.

"So, this isn't because of Alyssa?" Kari smiled and leaned closer.

"No." I said slowly, "It is."

Kari smirked. "I knew it!" she said triumphantly, "You can't let her look down on you all the time."

"But she's taller than me!" I joked giving her a gentle push.

Kari laughed and shoved me back. I leaned over on purpose and slipped under the surface.

"Lilli!" I heard her scream before I swam behind her. The water was clear but if you swam along the bottom you were invisible to those on the surface. Fish scattered through the reeds in front of me. I came up when I was hidden behind reeds for air. Kari was parting the reeds looking for me.

"Lilli! This isn't funny! Where are you?" she cried desperately. Grinning, I dove underwater and grabbed her legs. I heard her scream faintly before her startled face appeared beside me. I stuck my tongue out at her and stood up, soon after Kari followed. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

"Hey! _You_ pushed _me_!" I said, raising my hands in protest.

Kari continued to glare at me then she lifted her hands to push me again. I grinned and dodged to the side. Kari fell forward and struggled to keep her head above the water. She flung her arms behind her and splashed salt water into my face. I tried to close my mouth but salt water flooded down my throat. I coughed it up while Kari laughed hysterically at me.  
When I'd recovered I glanced at her. "What time is it do you think?" I asked.

Kari looked at the sky thoughtfully. The sun had sunk since we had come to the beach and it was beginning to grow dark. "I don't know..." Kari said, "But we should probably head back."

We trudged out of the sea, the heavy anticipation of tomorrow hung on our shoulders.

"See you tomorrow." I said wearily when we went opposite ways. Kari waved over her shoulder then walked through the village to her house.

I smiled and stepped through the open door to my families house. My younger sister sat at the table doing her homework for school. She glanced up at me as I walked in then went back to her homework.  
I walked out of the kitchen and into my room. I shut the door and changed out of my wet things. I collapsed on my creaky wooden bed. My dad had made it for me when I was younger. The headboard was made of old driftwood he'd found on the beach. The bed was really too small for me but I loved it.

I heard my big brother slam the door to his room. Lori came into our room. She sat on her bed and looked at me. She started humming a little tune under her breath. She stopped abruptly when I stood up to leave the room.

"Lillith!" she called, I turned. "I'm nervous for the reaping tomorrow." she said.

"Lori." I sighed, "You're 8, you're not even in the reaping ball."

"_You_ are. What if you get reaped?"

"I've been in the reaping for two years and I've never been reaped. Why would this year be any different?"I asked confidently as I sauntered out of the room.

* * *

**OK****. So please PM me with your tribute! This is so you can maybe hide their reaction and strengths I mean you know Lillith's weaknesses and stuff but she's going to die anyway so that doesn't matter. I'll also you need to tell me what their reaction is at the reaping. Also if you tell me through PM I can ask you certain questions which will sometimes depend if your tribute lives or dies. :D I mean you _can _put it in a review but whichever you prefer! :D**


	2. Tributes and District 4

**A/N- Okay so these are the tributes I have so far and how made them (Thanks by the way!). As you can see I still need A LOT more and I would really appreciate that. Also I really want to start writing so if people maybe want to submit another character and I could keep them on hold? Thanks! **

**I also might submit my own character(again). I mainly need boys too so if you just fill in the districts that need the other tribute that would be great. First submissions take priority.**

**I guess if I'm going to post this I need to write some story so I'll just write the district 4 and maybe district 6 before the reaping! :D Haha! I win!**

**By the way I'll keep this list updated. First come first serve.**

* * *

**District 1(M)-Paisley Knight (age 16)- _made by "I Ship Odesta" (guest)_**

**District 1(F)- Ivory Haze (age 17) -_made by "wingsforlife"_**

* * *

**2(M)-Casimir Hallabar (age 17)- _made by "Hi" (guest)_**

**2(F)-Jacqueline "Jack" Smith (age 18) -_made by "PeenissandClato"_**

* * *

**3(M)-Mark Yin (age 16) -_made by "Reese" (guest)_**

**3(F)- Freya Agulire (age 13)- _made by "Jenny" (guest)_**

* * *

**4(M)- Hero Mas (age 12)- _made by _****"AmyRose383"**

**4(F)- Lillith May (age 14) -_made by "Mogmoon"_**

* * *

**5(M)-**

**5(F)-Becky Jennison (age 13) - _made by Oh look-ME! Yes here is my good evil idea:D_**

* * *

**6(M)-Arthur "Arty" Micheals _(age 16) -made by "InvaderZamG.a.r"_**

**6(F)-Agari Smythe (age 17_)- made by "BananasInLoungewear"_**

* * *

**7(M)-Axel Bayer (age 18) -_made by "Obviously Entei" (Guest)_**

**7(F)-Shannon Karma (age 16) -_m__ade by "Raven-Thea"_**

* * *

**8(M)-****Smoky Srene (age 12)-_made by "TristinMie"_**

**8(F)-Colleen "Lena" Reyna (age 16)-_ made by "TypeWritersAreCool"_**

* * *

**9(M)-**

**9(F)- Dayanna Freska (age 17) _-made by "It's lonaya betch" (guest)_**

* * *

**10(M)-Soloman Grever (age 17) _made by "AvatarGita"_**

**10(F)-Ablynn Ashton (age 15)- _made by "Blackrosesroit"_**

* * *

**11(M)-Will Light (age 14)- _made by "SilverFlutter101"_**

**11(F)-**

* * *

**12(M)-Colton Bridges (age 12)- _made by "A Girl On Fire" (guest)_**

**12(F)-Jay Meadows (age 16)-_made by "A Friend" (guest)_**

* * *

Chapter 2- The District 4 Reaping

I tried to brush my wild hair but it was so full of tangles it was almost impossible. The cracked mirror hung on the wall crookedly, it was fringed with shells I'd collected when I was little. Some of them had fallen off now leaving ugly black glue marks but I still loved the old mirror.  
In the distance I could hear the gentle jingling of a homemade wind chime. They were supposed to ward off bad luck and spirits. I laughed in my head, and District 4 is still part of the hunger games. Because it was the morning before the reaping most were inside with their families or hiding in a secret place they loved. Almost no one was out on the street. Only the Capitol soldiers with their menacing guns and unnatural white uniforms. Why would you want to be one of them? I asked the question and it swum around for awhile before the answer appeared: Security.

I sighed and gave up on my hair, dumping the brush on my bed knowing I'd probably land on it tonight and get a bruise. "If I survive." I murmured to myself. I walked out in my reaping outfit, the harsh cotton of my girly skirt rubbed against my waist. I'd always hated skirts, they didn't let you do everything you wanted. But they were better than a dress. The town square was beginning to fill with reluctant citizens. I frowned, this wasn't really how I wanted to spend my morning.

Walking into the kitchen I met my family. My mother wore her red dress and Lori her yellow one. Camer my older brother and my dad were wearing shirts and clean worker trousers. I tried not to laugh but Camer looked funny with a tie. He had it done up so tight. He came up behind me and tickled me until I gave in and giggled. Camer smiled at me and we walked out together. Camer was nineteen so he was safe from the reaping. I however was not. "You'll be fine Lil' you always have been and always will." Camer tried to comfort me with things I had already told myself. I smiled enthusiastically making him laugh. He pushed my towards my roped off section where I stood next to Kari. She smiled nervously at me and I squeezed her hand to reassure her.

When everyone had gathered we had to look up at the temporary stage where our escort, Derry Fern looked down on us. She was quite understated for an escort and seemed obsessed with butterflies. There were little purple glass ones in her hair and her purple dress was meant to look a little like a butterfly across her bodice. "Hello and welcome to the annual 53rd Hunger Games." she said. Her voice was permanently bored and if it weren't for her clothes she would go completely unnoticed. We all sighed and groaned and she glared at the crowd grumpily. Derry gestured for the Capitol video to be turned on and we stared at it obediently. It was the same one every year so I just stared ahead and ignored what it was really saying.

When it was finished Derry waltzed over to the glass reaping balls. I knew that in the girls there were 3 that said my name. "Like always, it's ladies first." our escort drawled reaching in miserably. Two previous victors sat behind her. Both I didn't know their names. I was still trying to remember when my name snapped me back to reality. Kari was looking at me shocked, her dark eyes wide with horror. "Lillith May?" Derry repeated. I stood up straighter and walked slowly to the stage, guards followed me like a shadow. No one volunteered and I stepped onto the stage, the blood pounding into my ears.

"You must be Lillith?" Derry asked. I nodded silently, afraid the whole crowd could feel my heart thudding. I looked down at my feet and stepped out of the way. Derry called the boy tribute. A 12-year-old named Hero or something. He fell to his knees and cried. A guard slung him over her shoulder and carried him up to the stage. A woman who must have been his mother was screaming and crying. I saw my one family. Lori had tears running down her cheeks, Camer's eyes followed my own.

"Our two tributes!" Derry shouted. We had to shake hands. Hero's hand was hot and sweaty and I wiped my hand on my skirt when he wasn't looking. We were led into the back corridor and then pushed into separate rooms. Our families would come and see us.

My family came all at the same time except for Camer, he came separately. He pulled me into a hug, his height lifting me up onto my tiptoes. "You'll be okay." he whispered.

"Of course I will." I said, sarcasm tinging my wobbly voice.

"No, Lilli. You have to be serious about this, you have to try!" he gripped my shoulders.

"Times up!" a guard called and Camer left me, tears making his eyes glitter.

I waited a bit and then Kari came in. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Lilli." she said it like it said it all.

I smiled at her weakly. "I guess this will be the last time we see each other if you die." she said glum.

"Well, that's positive thinking." I said, "And anyway, you'll see my corpse when it comes back."

Despite the circumstance, Kari smiled then it faded.

"I want you to wear this." she said, wrapping a friendship bracelet around my wrist. I'd been trying to teach her to make them but she hadn't quite got it. This one was perfect.

"Thank you." I whispered, choking up.

"Out!" called a guard. Kari hugged me and left, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"That's everyone. We're leaving!" Derry called.

I stood up slowly and walked out, getting ready to leave my home forever.

* * *

**Ok. So that's the district 4** **reaping. I'll do all the reaping's that way in the pov of just one tribute. Ok. So bye. I'll keep the list updated on the next chapter.**


	3. Points and District 6

**Thank you for all your tributes. Also can someone please explain to me how to get guest reviews to appear with the other reviews. I have a whole load and they appear in my email but I can't get them here!**

**Anyway, thank you for your tributes. Six of them do have to die in the bloodbath though, just remember that. I'm sorry if yours dies. I really am. The more detail your tribute is in and how much depth they have so on will determine their chances of survival. Also I'm going to be doing points so these are how you can earn them:**

**Reviews:(10 with an account and 5 with a guest account) You must say for which tribute**

**Training sessions: Points equal points (does that make sense?)**

**Corrections: pointing out any mistakes I've made through PM or review will give you 5 points**

**Submitting an idea: 5 points**

**Random points for things you cant control like where they sleep, allies, etc.: 1-10 points**

**Your tribute clothes ideas:10-50 points**

**The basic personality detail of your tribute(If its the same as many others not very good): 1-anything**

**My point system is a little different to most. It's the tributes points, not yours, you can earn points for other tributes. The tributes points determine their chances of survival. When I decide one must die, it will be the one with the least points. So, who knows, Lillith might survive longer than I wish her to. **

**If you PM me you can request points be given to other tributes. Yours does not lose any. Okay, if you want to know your tributes points please just ask me and I will PM them to you or put them at the next chapter(guest or not). I have around 4 of the bloodbath victims already. **

**I will wait around two more days for tributes then I will fill in the gaps myself. You can submit more than one tribute! So... The district... 6 tributes:**

* * *

Chapter 3: The District 6 Reaping Arthur Micheals POV

The cereal was dry in my mouth. I tried to swallow and ended up collapsing on the table in a coughing fit. My mother glanced at me sadly while she tried to spoon breakfast into Tommy's mouth. Tommy was my younger brother and at only 4 was protected from the reaping. The dirty clothes I was wearing were dirty enough so I decided to go to the cave.

The front door slammed behind me in the wind, it's metal border screeched against the door frame which was also metal. My practiced feet followed the familiar path easily. I'd been here often. The cave had overgrown with weeds in the 4 years since we'd first been here. I could almost imagine here sitting beside me like it'd never happened. "If only." I whispered under my breath. I stroked the grass where she'd sat before we'd gone in.  
I looked at my watch. It was still a few hours until the reaping so I decided to get some rest. The grass was soft and I was a fair way away from the cave mouth.

The dream came to me quickly, like it always did. I saw my 12-year-old self and Bethany walk into the cave. I followed them and watched Bethany as her foot rested on the ground beside the scorpion. I saw it sting her, her face contort with pain and her little body fall to the ground. Her innocent face began to swell up like a balloon within seconds. My younger self turned at the sounds of her gasping for air and rushed to her side. He rushed her out of the cave system and tried to get her into the town in a hope of survival. Tears were on my own young wild eyes.

I woke lying flat on my back, my fingers clutched the red satin ribbon around my bicep. Bethany had died just before I had gotten her to the town. At the memorial no one cried more than me. The red ribbon was hers. I took it out of her hair before they closed her casket I slid the hair ribbon out of her hair and since then it's been worn around my arm. I looked at the watch on my other wrist I only had half an hour until the reaping.

I sprinted down the hill and arrived at my house only panting a little. My mother pointed to my reaping shirt and trousers hanging on a chair and went to change. My shirt was a button up polo and my trousers were the standard district ones. I slipped a few tools into my belt loop for comfort.

My whole family which consisted of my father, my mother and Tommy went down to the reaping together but I was the only one who went down past the fence. "Where's he going?" Tommy asked my mother. I smiled imagining the scene behind me.

I couldn't find any of my friends in the roped section I was supposed to be in so I stood on my own. The District 6 Escort: Mully Belle stepped to the front of the stage. Her eyes were made scarily big through some fancy Capitol surgery and her cheeks where died purple. Just another of the Capitols stupidity. She played the video for the Hunger Games and everyone watched through protocol. When it was finally over along with the anthem, Mully squeaked in a weird high pitched voice,"Ladies go first and the gentle men will wait." I sighed and looked down at my feet, just some other poor girl sent to her death. "Agari Smythe!" she squeaked, "Come up quickly dear!"

A bored looking girl around the age of 17 walked straight up onto the stage. She kept her head down and tried to hide her expression behind her blunt brown fringe but I could see her whole body shaking. She stood behind Mully and her eyes drifted to what must have been her family.

"Now for the young boys!" Mully trilled, grabbing a slip of paper, "Nieil Hendri" A scream sounded from the back of the crowd and a young mother and father rushed forward. A young boy around 12 rushed to them and they held him tight. They were all sobbing and shrieking knowing it was the boys death sentence. Three guards stepped forward to prise him away from his weeping parents. They dragged the boy kicking and screaming towards the front. He had barely passed me when I raised my chin and rushed onto the stage.

"I volunteer!" I bellowed over the boys screams, "I volunteer, let the boy go back to his family."

There were gasps of shock from the crowd and a stunned silence followed the boys release. Rules were rules, I'd volunteered. Mully smiled at me and the girl Agari shifted her gaze to me. "What's your name, volunteer?" Mully asked a creepy leer on her unnatural capitol face.

"Arthur." I announced, "Arthur Micheals." I stared at her defiantly through my sturdy glasses. I looked back down at the boy I'd volunteered for. I nodded and smiled at him and glanced his mother mouth "Thank you" to me.

"Well done then, Arthur." Mully said almost sadly, "The District 6 tributes everyone!"

We were half led half shoved off the stage and into back rooms where we waited for our families to visit us.

* * *

**I'm going to end this chapter there because I'm tired and I promised this would be up tonight, and I hate writing the farewells. It's hard to make them all different. I would like suggestions for which district to do next. **

**I'm also going to write another tribute because I've had a good, evil idea. That doesn't make sense? Well, it will soon...**


End file.
